Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Fists of Fury/List of Localized Names
This is the list of all changed names in the game Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Fists of Fury. The manga series the game is based on, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, is known for the author, Hirohiko Araki, including various references to western music, from bands such as Queen, AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, etc. Naturally, these references had to be censored in the localization, as to avoid lawsuits.' '''Below is a listing of all characters and Stands that had their names censored in ''Fists of Fury. List Battle Tendency * Loggins and Messina, references to Kenny Loggins and Jim Messina, were changed to Loggs and Meshina. Stardust Crusaders * Devo's name was changed to D'Bo. * Pet Shop, DIO's pet bird, has his name changed to Animal Shop, as it was a reference to the Pet Shop Boys. * Vanilla Ice was changed to Cool Ice. * The H was removed in Mariah's name, leaving it "Maria". * Steely Dan, a reference to the band of the same name, was changed to Dan of Steel. * Daniel J. D'Arby became D'Arby the Elder. Diamond is Unbreakable * Josuke's Crazy Diamond was changed into Shining Diamond. * Koichi's Echoes became Reverb. * Yukako's Stand, Love Deluxe, became Love Extra. * Keicho Nijimura's Bad Company became Worse Company. * The Stand Surface, belonging to Hazamada, became Show-Off. * Red Hot Chili Pepper, Akira's Stand, was shortened to Chili Pepper. * Yoshikage Kira's Killer Queen became Deadly Queen, and Sheer Heart Attack became just Heart Attack, the same changes go for Jojolion Kira. * Atom Heart Father, the Stand of Yoshihiro Kira, became Heart Father. * Highway Star, which appears as the Morioh Harbor hazard, was changed to Highway Go Go Vento Aureo * Gold Experience and Gold Experience Requiem were changed to Golden Wind and Golden Wind Requiem, after Vento Aureo's translated name. * Bruno Bucciarati's Sticky Fingers maintains its iconic localized name of Zipper Man. * Guido Mista's Sex Pistols became Six Bullets. * Narancia's Aerosmith was changed to Lil' Bomber. * Fugo's Purple Haze became Purple Smoke. * Leone Abbachio's Stand, Moody Blues, was changed to Moody Jazz * Trish's Spice Girl became Spicy Lady. * Diavolo's King Crimson and its sub-Stand, Epitaph, became Emperor Crimson and Eulogy * Green Day, Cioccolata's Stand, was localized to Green Tea. * Secco's wearable Stand, Oasis, was changed to Sanctuary. * Notorious B.I.G. was changed to Infamously Big. Stone Ocean * Jolyne Cujoh's Stone Free was changed to Stone Ocean. * Kiss, Ermes' Stand, became Smack. * Foo Fighters just goes by her shortened name, F.F. * Weather Report, both character and Stand, were changed to Weather Forecast. * Narciso Anasui, a reference to two fashion designers, has his name localized to Narc Anastasia. * Diver Down became Diver Drive * Rikiel's Sky High became Sky Soaring. * Enrico Pucci became Father Pucchi, the same change goes for New Moon Pucci (New Moon Pucchi) * Whitesnake, C-Moon and Made in Heaven became Pale Snake, Full Moon and Maiden Heaven. * Limp Bizkit's localized name is Flaccid Pancake. * Viviano Westwood was changed to Guard Westwood. * Planet Waves became Meteor Waves, referencing its ability. * Yo-Yo Ma became Yo Mam. * Highway To Hell, Thunder McQueen's Stand, is now Highway To Death Steel Ball Run * Diego Brando's Scary Monsters became Frightening Monsters. * Pork Pie Hat Kid became Pig Hat Kid. * Wired was changed into Hooked. * Magent Magent's 20th Century Boy was localized to 21st Century Kid. * D-I-S-C-O's Chocolate Disco was changed to Sweet Disco. * Axl RO became Axel Row. * Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, the Stand of president Funny Valentine, became Filthy Acts At A Reasonable Price. * Mike O.'s Tubular Bells became Tubed Bells. * Hot Pants was changed to Red Pants. Jojolion * Nut King Call was changed to Nuts N Bolts. * Doggy Style, Mamezuku Rai's Stand, became Canine Style. * Shakedown Road was changed into Breakdown Road, which could be a reference to the song Great Days, the third opening to the DiU anime. * Tsurugi Higashikata's Paper Moon King became Origami King * Speed King is now Velocity King. Dead or Alive * Any reference to Jordan Joestar's full name, Jordison Joestar, is removed, as it's a reference to the ex-Slipknot drummer, Joey Jordison. * Slippery When Wet was changed to Slippery As Ice. * Dylan Zeppeli's Stand, Analog Brother, had it's name changed into Associate Brother. * Angie Baby is now Annie Babe. * Strawberry Swing became Wildberry Swing. * Giorgio Brando became Giogio Brando, oddly enough. * Shaman Harvest, Giorgio's Stand, has become Shaman's Collector. Summertime Blues * Josho's Pinball Wizard was changed to Ricochet Wizard. * Josuku Higashikata's Going Mobile was changed into Mobile Bike. * Kyumi's Duct Tape Heart was changed to Masking Heart. * Maki Arakawa's Depeche Mode became Fashion Mode, referencing the band's name's origin (A fashion magazine) * Sangaku Fujiyama's Stand, Rhinestone Eyes, became Gemstone Eyes. Summer Solstice Run * Stardust We Are had it's name changed to We Are Stars. * Jimmy Zeppeli's full name is James Page Zeppeli, so any mention of the full thing was taken out of the game. * Jimmy's Stand, Kashmir, was changed to Cashmere, after the type of wool, although there is a band also called Cashmere. * Cassandra Gemini was shortened to Cassy Gem, as her name is a reference to a Mars Volta song. * Cassandra's Suburban Jesus became Downtown Jesus. Category:Subpages Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (series)